wolfsrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Zali
Moss Zali's Pack |interests = Leading his pack Paradise |powers = Wolf-guise |gender = Male |hair color = Light Brown-grey |eye color = Yellow |fur color = Black |a eye color = Yellow |j voiced by = Naomi Kusumi |e voiced by = Skip Stellrecht |age = |height = |status = |originally from = }} is the leader of a struggling pack of wolves who live in an old, run-down city on a mostly-abandoned island. He has long given up on the idea of Paradise, instead choosing to stay in the last place he searched for it and survive in any way that he can. Appearance Human In human form, he has shaggy, light brown hair and wears a grey shirt with a black jacket and pants. Wolf In his true form, Zali is a large, black wolf with dark grey markings on his face and chest. He has yellow eyes, and a long scar lies across his cheek. Personality Zali is a rough wolf who although appears to be cold, deeply cares about his friends and family. He dislikes strangers getting into his pack's affairs and is unwelcoming to outsiders in general. While he seems to approve of having his pack members working for the humans in return for food, he considers it a last resort to avoid starving and often disapproves of Moss's over-enthusiasm regarding it. He is very close with Cole, who seems to be his mate and most trusted friend. Background Years before Kiba and the others arrived, Zali and several members of his pack made an attempt to find Paradise. However, the tunnel they thought would lead them there was filled with poisonous gas that killed everyone but Zali. He returned to the rest of his pack, bringing Cole and the others back to the city where they struck a deal with the humans for work in exchange for food. Plot Upon first meeting Kiba and the others and hearing about their plan to find Paradise, he laughs, saying that it didn't exist and that, if anything, it was more like hell. Disliking their resistance, he warns them to get out of the city by the next morning. The next night, when Tsume, Toboe, and Hige discover that he has been selling out his pack to the humans for food, he tells them that it's all they can do to survive in the city. When Kiba starts to run forward to try and free the wolves, Zali pins him down and takes him away. He later speaks to Cole about how the pack is being split apart, and she tells him that she had hoped that the newcomers' arrival would make him more like his old self and that, if he tried, he could make it through the tunnel without worry of dying from the poisonous gas because the island's machinary had long since fallen into disrepair. When Zali learns that Hige has been captured by the humans and cannot trick them because of Moss, he becomes aggressive and is attacked by Moss and several other members of his pack. He helps the others track down the truck that is holding Hige, attacking the humans and helping to free Hige alongside them. He then leads them to the entrance of the tunnel, but states that it is as far as he will go and that he believes he is no longer worthy of Paradise. Lady Jaguara's army later enters the city, where they possibly kill Zali's pack while he and Cole escape. Relationships Cole Moss Kiba Quotes *“''When did our pack begin to split? I must have been blind not to see it coming. Am I the only one who didn't notice it was happening? Maybe. Either that or I simply chose not to see it.“'' *“I don’t know if the place we found was real or not. But I believe there are some who can make it to paradise, and there are some who can’t.” *“Flowers are clever things. Even if it looks like they’ve vanished, they never really go away. You know, like a pack of wolves. As long as there are some moon, flowers will never die, and neither will us wolves.” Gallery Anime= Fallen Wolves.png Zali's Pack.png |-|Settei= Category:Characters Category:Wolves